Big Time Inappropriate
by gleechild
Summary: After a show, the guys are mobbed and Logan is groped very inappropriately by a fan. Kendall notices something is wrong with Logan, investigates, and decides to help Logan, going above and beyond the call of friendship to help a buddy out. Kogan. Oneshot.


Spoilers: This story takes place sometime after Big Time Reality. It doesn't follow the rest of the storyline, just that they went on another tour at some point after that episode.

* * *

Well, except for this whole flash mob thing as they were leaving the venue, Kendall would say the evening was a success.

They hadn't done any touring since their brief period of time on the road during the summer. They mostly worked on more songs, dance moves, and trying to get out of a reality show…and dealing with girls.

In fact, he was _really_ getting tired of dealing with girls.

He felt like all he ever did around Jo was whine. He'd been seriously contemplating ending things with Jo for a while. He barely ever saw her and it was too hard dealing with juggling everything. Plus, she was always so jealous of other girls. He didn't get it. Ever since he started going out with her he hadn't even _looked_ at another girl with any interest whatsoever.

He remembered when he first got back from tour and his mother told him that relationships needed to be built on trust. Yes, it took him a minute to realize that he needed to trust her when it came to Jett. But he _did_ realize it and he mostly just disliked Jett after that because he was always so cocky and snooty toward him. He accepted that Jo's chosen profession would require her to do things that would incite jealousy in him upon occasion.

So why was it that every time he turned around _she_ was acting like a jealous shrew toward him?

Even on their current tour—which had _just_ started a _week_ ago—she'd already talked to him about a _hundred times_ on the phone about how much she missed him and making little remarks about all the fan girls he'd be around wanting to steal him away from her.

He didn't understand why she didn't trust him. Sure, there was that weirdness with Sandy—pause for a mental shudder—but even then she shouldn't have believed he was unfaithful without talking to him first.

So… the problem wasn't _really_ that he was tired of juggling things… it was that his girlfriend didn't trust him. They had been together for, what, almost a year now? And she didn't trust him.

Yeah, he was definitely going to have to end it with her soon. As much as _he_ was tired of always whining, he knew he was beginning to dread every phone conversation with her because all _she_ did was whine.

He wasn't sure when he was going to do it, but after the decision had been made all he felt was blessed relief…and that was saying something, right?

Which brought him back to his current situation.

The fans were particularly rabid tonight. Not that having fans was a _bad_ thing, but it just wasn't possible to meet every single one at every single event. And between the heat and the excitement, things got a little crazy.

Kendall, still on his relief high, just soared through the crowd, smiling and giving shoulder pats but easily following the cardinal rule to never _ever_ stop.

Gustavo and Kelly had drilled that rule into their heads over and over again after the mob at their first concert started chasing them. Once you stopped moving, you were in deep trouble. It mostly boiled down to common sense.

Kendall wasn't worried about his friends getting lost in the crowd though.

Logan got panicky quite easily, which all of their guards knew—and Kendall made sure they knew if they were new—so the guards usually hovered nearer to Logan in case he started to faint or some other throw back reaction to their Minnesota days when he was so much less confident in everything except for his genius. Back then, Logan would start hyperventilating at things that were intimidating him until someone, usually Kendall, calmed him down. Logan had come a _long_ way since then and his confidence kept getting stronger and stronger...to the point where he spent less time hanging with Kendall since he didn't seem to need his strength anymore…but that was besides the point…

… except right around the time Kendall started thinking about breaking up with Jo, he realized how much time he _hadn't_ been spending with Logan. On the edge of his mind he was slightly put off at the thought that maybe Logan didn't need him as much as he used to…but then he would just shake off the thought because, after all, he _did_ see Logan every day. Plus, it _was_ good for Logan to learn to stand on his own two feet without giving in to nervous tremors.

Either way! Kendall knew that Logan would be fine in the crowd, so he definitely didn't worry about him.

He didn't have to worry about Carlos either.

Right after every concert ended, Carlos made sure to put his helmet right back on his head, thus shedding his professional onstage demeanor. Yes, _professional_. Somewhere along the way, Carlos decided that goofing around during dance or singing practice only managed to hurt everyone including himself—especially when he wanted as much pool time as he could get! So, whenever he took the stage, the learned motions and the music took over and he was incredibly focused on giving his best performance. He didn't even have time to remember that his helmet wasn't there.

Since Carlos had his helmet on and usually had an over abundance of energy all the time unless he was sleeping, Kendall knew he would just crash through the crowd, grinning like a goof and apologizing if he had to head-butt someone to get them out of his way.

Then there was James.

James had been mobbed by girls too many times for Kendall to really worry about him either. The pretty one always seemed to make his way out of it with little complaint. Like the time Dak Zevon's freaky training crew managed to remove his underwear with _out_ removing his jeans. That was weird, but James got over it quickly.

And then there was the mistletoe incident…and the time James was "helping" Logan ask Camille to the dance and ended up asking more than one girl to the dance himself. He got chased for that one, but James dealt with it. He also _really_ loved all the attention.

When they left the building, Kendall had been closest to James, so he knew James was moving forward. When he started slowing down, Kendall plopped his hands on the back of James' shoulders and pressed him onward.

He was _not_ going to sit around waiting for another hour while the guards tried to find James in the middle of the crowd.

James, miraculously, kept moving without an argument.

The blond breathed another sigh of relief when they reached the vehicle and James got inside after taking the time for one big wave to the fans. Kendall crawled in after him, heard the door shut behind them, and waited for the vehicle to pull away.

Except, instead, a few guards lined up next to the door to prevent any crazy obsessed fans from trying to get into the vehicle while the rest of the guards made a beeline through the crowd.

Kendall watched through the window, not understanding why they would intentionally go back into that crowd instead of staying on the sidelines. And why wasn't the SUV moving?

He took in his surroundings and was going to holler to the driver to 'get a move on it' when he realized someone was missing.

While James and Kendall had taken up the rear, Carlos had been first to barrel through the crowd with Logan after him.

But Logan wasn't there.

 _Unbelievable!_ Kendall immediately grabbed for the door and tried to push it open.

The guards firmly held the door in place, not allowing anyone out or in. One of the guards looked over his shoulder at Kendall and shook his head.

Kendall glared and pushed the button to roll the window down.

"Let me out!" he yelled over the crowd at the men.

The men ignored him, focusing instead on the crowd.

"Relax," James said. "This happens to me all the time. Everything is fine. The bodyguards are still with him; they're just stuck."

Kendall knew James was probably right… but this _wasn't_ James. This was Logan. The two were completely different in a lot of ways—the biggest being that James thrived on attention.

And Logan, well, Logan was okay in small groups. There were some exceptions like when he used that swagger app. He got a healthy dose of being the center of attention then. Strangely, he didn't seem to have a problem with the attention as long as he was pretending to be something he wasn't and as long as he was in complete control of the situation. It was fun for the day, but he grew tired of it fast.

This was _still_ different than that because these people were pressed in so close Logan would have absolutely _no_ control of the situation.

Kendall could see Logan panicking in his mind's eye.

He started tapping his foot nervously, wishing they would let him go out and personally find his best friend and bring him back.

He sighed and looked out the window again, hoping to see some sign that Logan was on his way. No such luck. He then tried to distract himself but he couldn't. Logan was his best friend and he'd always been incredibly protective of all of his friends. He was even more protective of Logan because he'd always _needed_ more protection.

Finally— _finally_ —the door opened and the missing brunet scrambled inside.

Kendall leaped to his feet to help. He reached with his right hand while crouching so he didn't accidentally bang his head on the roof of the car.

"Alright, alright!" Logan snapped at the guards who were 'helping' to push him into the vehicle. He swiped his hand behind his back and tried to shrug them off at the same time. He accepted Kendall's proffered hand when he spotted it, letting Kendall drag him forward and away from the crazy crowd of fans.

Kendall winced from the tight grip Logan had on his fingers, but was too relieved Logan was okay to say or do anything about it. He maneuvered so Logan could sit in the seat furthest away from the door—it also helped to have the brunet on his right side considering that it seemed like he wasn't going to let go of his hand any time soon.

The guards slammed the door shut with a loud bang and the SUV jerked into motion now that they were all present.

James laughed from his seat next to Carlos behind Logan and Kendall's row. "Glad to see you make it out alive." He reached to pat Logan on the shoulder.

Logan jerked forward right out of James' grasp.

"Dude!" James exclaimed, but shrugged, not thinking anything of it.

Kendall felt the grip on his hand tighten again and flinched. He looked to where Logan's fingernails were digging into his skin, "Logan?"

Logan looked over, realized what he was doing and loosened his grip. Kendall took his hand away, shaking it to return the feeling. Logan had practically cut off his circulation. Plus, there were little half-moon shapes in his palm from the brunet's nails.

"Guys, that was the _best_ show!" Carlos exclaimed, nearly bouncing in his seat. "Did you see the sign!? It said—"

"We know, Carlos," James grumbled.

"'Carlos, Marry Me!'" Carlos went on talking, despite the interruption. "Those girls wanted to marry _me!_ " He thumped his helmet and smirked. "All the ladies want me!"

"Slow down, Romeo," James said. "I'm sure at least half of those girls would rather marry me. One sign is just that. _One!_ "

"Well, at least _my_ bride was creative enough to make me a pretty sign," Carlos harrumphed.

"There were signs for me!" James exclaimed. "They said they loved me. Love means marriage so there!"

"Considering Logan was the one who got caught in the flash mob," Kendall laughed over his shoulder. "I'm thinking more than half would rather marry him than _you_ , James, sorry to tell you!" He snickered, "Wait, I'm not."

"Blasphemy!" James denied.

"What do you think, Logan," Carlos asked, leaning to grab a bag of Swedish fish from the back of the front passenger seat, brushing against Logan in his eagerness to get his treat.

Kendall jumped, startled, when Logan nearly slammed into his side to get away from the overeager Latino.

"Was wif you?" Carlos said unintelligibly, chewing around a mouthful of red candy.

Logan shrugged.

Carlos shrugged it off and went back to his seat, not really concerned about Logan's skittishness.

Kendall, however, didn't have the same luxury. He knew something was wrong. Logan had scooted away from Kendall once he realized he was practically in the blonde's lap, but there was no ignoring that Logan was acting jumpy to begin with.

Once they got back to the hotel, Kendall was going to find out what was really going on.

Well, that was the plan, but as soon as they arrived, Logan pulled his hoodie up over his head, pushed some sunglasses on even though it was nearly midnight, and raced out of the SUV ahead of the other guys. Fortunately, neither fans nor paparazzi had gotten word of the hotel they were staying at, so it was a straight, clear shot for the boy to run.

By the time the other guys arrived at their suite, Logan was already in the room he was to share with Kendall. James declared he needed his beauty sleep and went straight to the room he was to share with Carlos, while Carlos decided he wanted to hang out by the giant television in the common area.

Kendall went straight for his room, but was surprised to find Logan wasn't in his bed, or anywhere _in_ the room. He listened for a moment and heard the water running in the connecting room.

 _Why is Logan in the shower?_

The guys all usually took quick showers after their concerts because they got _really_ gross and sweaty during the shows. They'd rather not put street clothes on over top of the same sweat and grime. Instead, they shower quickly before taking off for the next hotel or venue—depending on whether they were using tour buses at that time or not.

Logan had already showered, so why was he doing it again?

Kendall shrugged and sat on his bed, waiting for him to finish so they could talk about why Logan was so tense earlier.

And he waited.

And he waited.

And soon it was twenty minutes later and Kendall decided Logan must've fallen asleep in there or something.

He went to the door and knocked loudly. "Logan?"

There was no answer, but the shower was still running.

"Logan, get decent." That was the general warning all the guys gave before entering the bathroom when one of the others were still in it. They lived in an apartment with one bathroom for all the boys to share. If they didn't want to wait forever, they had to share sometimes…unfortunately.

He opened the door only to be smacked in the face by an intense flood of steam. He turned away to breathe in fresh cool air then swung the door back and forth to help clear the room.

"Jeez, Logan, how hot do you have the water, man?" Kendall was surprised the hot water had lasted this long, but it was an upscale hotel after all.

"Just do what you gotta do and get out," came the low reply from behind the curtain.

"Just checkin' on you; you've been in here a while. Everything okay?" Kendall asked, finally letting enough air in the room he could breathe easier and venture further inside. He didn't know how Logan was able to breathe, or stand the temperature of the water considering how hot it would have to be to produce this kind of steam.

"I'm fi-ine."

Kendall heard the slight stumble in the other boy's voice. He knew immediately that Logan wasn't fine. And he didn't care if he was invading his privacy or not. Logan needed him, and he'd be damn if he wasn't there for him.

"Doesn't sound like it," Kendall said, reaching for the curtain. "I'm opening the curtain. If you got anything I haven't seen before, now's the time to cover it." He would've smirked at his own words if he wasn't so worried.

"NO, DON—"

Kendall opened the curtain anyway, took a second to take in the situation, and flinched.

Logan was sitting naked in the tub, with his knees brought up to his chest, the water pounding on his skin turning it a bright red as it scalded him. He had obviously started reaching out to grab the curtain before Kendall could open it, but since he'd failed in stopping the blonde, he pulled his arms back and wrapped them around his knees.

"Go away," the brunet groaned.

Kendall immediately reached out and turned the shower off.

"What are you doing?" he reached for a towel on the rack above the toilet. "Come on, here's a towel. Just get up and come out here so we can talk."

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Logan muttered, ignoring the hand offered. "I just need a few more minutes and I'll be fine."

Kendall sighed. He didn't know what to do. Whenever something freaked out Logan in the past, he didn't mind when Kendall was there to help him. He'd just wrap an arm around the genius' shoulders and do whatever he could to calm him down and cheer him up. But Logan was different now. He didn't need Kendall as much as he had before—Kendall had known that for a while. So how was he going to reach Logan this time?

The blonde looked around, made a quick decision, walked to the bathroom door, shut it, and walked back over to the tub.

"Sure, I'll give you a few minutes. But I'm joinin' ya," Kendall didn't bother removing any of his clothes, just stepped into the tub and sat down across from Logan, careful not to hit himself on the faucet.

Logan buried his head into his knees. "You're an idiot."

Kendall could tell the droplets of water still on Logan had already started to cool off because he began to shiver.

"You're the idiot for sitting in here burning yourself, and now you're freezing when I have a towel right here," the blond grabbed the cloth that was resting against the side of the tub. "Just use it," he said in exasperation, tossing the towel at his friend.

Logan didn't move. "Would you just leave so I can finish my shower, please?"

"C'mon, Loges?" Kendall prodded, but the brunet made no move or reply.

Kendall sighed. "Things were weird with James and Carlos in the car…does that have something to do with what's wrong? You can talk to me…" he finished softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Logan grumbled.

"I know you were probably freakin' when you got stuck in that crowd," Kendall tried. "Are you okay? Is that why…all of this?" He swept his hand out, indicating the current situation.

"Look," Logan brought his head up quickly, exasperated and a little shaky, "It's no fun getting lost in a crowd of people with everyone grabbing you and no idea where your security guards are—"

"Wait, they completely lost you? Not just you guys got all stuck together away from the group or something?" Kendall was getting pissed again. Those guys were supposed to stick to him like glue.

"Yeah, so, anyway, of course I'm gonna be a little _weird_ ," the brunet mocked Kendall's use of the word, "you wouldn't want anyone touching you either." Logan dropped his head back on his knees. "I just need a little longer and I'll be fine, okay? Good as new. Can you just leave? And try not to drip all over the suite. Gustavo'll be ticked if you roon anything."

"How do you know you'll be fine in a 'little longer'?" the blond asked, completely disregarding Logan's request for him to leave. "Have you done this whole shower thing before?"

Logan sighed and plopped his head back against the tiled wall. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because, believe it or not, you're actually freaking _me_ out right now," Kendall answered truthfully. "What happened to you? Why are you doing this? And I'm starting to think you do this a lot and…"

Logan sighed again, reached for the fallen and slightly damp towel to drape over his knees, and banged his head against the wall before finally giving in. "I only do it when the fans go a little overboard in the inappropriate touching, okay? I know the rest of you don't care, but I kinda have a problem with being groped too much. I've gotten used to it, but tonight was really bad."

Kendall could relate. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd felt a hand on his butt. Sometimes he felt uncomfortable, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He did make sure to stay away from where he last felt the hands while performing though. But he figured it pretty much came with the territory. He and the guys had laughed things like that off before.

"How bad was it?"

Logan scrunched his face. "Let's just say, I thought these pants were so tight there wasn't any space left. I was wrong."

"Oh, so…" Kendall cringed.

"Now, can you please go?"

"What's with the shower though?" Kendall coughed awkwardly. He didn't know what to say, but he knew he wasn't leaving. "I mean, I don't get it. Wait! You didn't, like… man that water was hot! Are you nuts!? Your nuts!"

Logan looked away. "I kinda haven't gotten to that part yet for that very reason, but I'm working it out."

"You're not gonna spray scalding hot water on your junk, Logan! That's just insane!" There was no way in hell Kendall was going to allow Logan to do that. Just thinking about it was making the blond want to curl into a ball and cringe.

Logan bit his lip, still looking away, but tilted his head to the floor as he admitted, "I can still feel it, okay? Being touched. And I'm not gonna stop acting all _'weird'_ over things like Carlos brushing past me for Swedish Fish until I make the feeling go away. I can't _stand_ anyone touching me until then."

Kendall raised an eyebrow as he remembered exactly what happened in the car. Logan didn't want the guards, James, _or_ Carlos touching him…but he had absolutely no problem with Kendall. In fact, the brunet gripped his hand and nearly climbed into his lap at one point.

An idea took shape, but he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to do it in the first place. Plus, after what happened, he highly doubted Logan would even allow it…and wouldn't it be, well, awkward?

But if it helped Logan…He sighed and decided to go for it. He had to test his theory first though!

"Ow, ow, ow," Kendall suddenly jerked up and kicked out one of his legs, "Cramp, cramp, cramp." He wiggled around on the floor of the tub, bringing his other leg out in front of him too. His feet were now on either side of Logan's feet, and he made sure he was touching Logan too, curious to see if he would jerk away.

Logan didn't flinch or move away. In fact, Kendall was pretty sure Logan relaxed a little. _Interesting…_

"I think I know a way to help," Kendall ventured.

"How?" Logan asked morosely.

"It's…difficult to explain," Kendall coughed. "Just…do you trust me?"

"Kendall—"

" _Logan_ ," Kendall interrupted a little louder, pressing his legs against Logan's for added emphasis. " _Do you trust me?_ "

Chocolate eyes met green ones, and the blonde's heart ached at the tortured look the brunet was trying to hide.

Logan finally nodded.

Kendall stood and picked up the towel he'd tossed to Logan earlier, opening it up and holding it out in front of him. "Come on out into the bedroom."

Uncurling from his crouched position, Logan slowly stood. He took the towel and wrapped it around his waist, still shivering slightly.

Kendall reached out for another towel and briskly rubbed Logan's arms, shoulders, chest, and hair with it to try to stop the shivering. When he finished, he opened it and draped it around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Follow me, okay?" Kendall asked gently, and Logan nodded.

They left the bathroom and Kendall went to his suitcase to grab a pair of boxers for himself. His pants were still wet from sitting in the tub, and he felt a draft.

Logan went to his own suitcase but Kendall stopped him. "Just take off the shoulder towel and go lie down okay?"

"But I should—" Logan started.

"Do you trust me?" Kendall asked again, pausing in pulling his pants off.

Logan breathed deeply a few times, still having no idea how Kendall intended to help him but he _did_ trust his best friend. So he went to his bed, pulled the covers on one side back and climbed in, dropping the shoulder towel on the floor, and turning on his side, facing the closest edge of the bed.

Kendall quickly finished changing. He ran around and turned off most of the lights, figuring it might make what he was about to do easier. Then he went to the other side of the bed Logan was in. He was only a little nervous and feeling only a _little_ weird about what he was going to do, but if it helped his friend…

"Okay, so I noticed something," he began as he pulled back the other side of the covers and climbed in bed next to Logan.

Logan started to turn toward him, but Kendall stopped him. "No, don't move…I think it'll be better if you stayed like that…I think?"

"Okay?..." Logan was so confused.

Kendall moved closer to Logan, lying on his own side, his chest pressed gently against Logan's back.

When the brunet relaxed back into him, he knew he'd made the right choice.

"So that thing I noticed was, you moved away when Carlos brushed you—like you said—and moved away from James, and even the security guards that were trying to help you, you didn't like," Kendall began.

"I know this…" Logan said.

"But not me," Kendall got to the point. "You took my hand in the car and wouldn't let go. You couldn't get close enough to me at one point. Even in the bathtub you didn't care when my foot touched your leg or when I used the towel on you. Even right now, you're relaxing against me."

Logan's eyes widened a little. "Oh."

"So I have this idea that I think will help, and it's really _really_ awkward and I'm just going to do it and we don't ever have to speak about it again, okay?" Kendall would _really_ prefer it that way.

Logan breathed in, starting to understand what Kendall had in mind. He wasn't sure if this would work…but it had to be better than still feeling like some random unknown person was touching him. It made him feel dirty and he hated that.

"Do it," Logan whispered.

Kendall took a deep breath and reached around Logan with his left arm. He used Logan's back as his guide to find the towel Logan still had wrapped around his waist. He searched for the place where the ends were tucked, and pulled it open, thanking God that he thought to turn all the lights out.

"Take my hand," Kendall instructed. "Guide me." He didn't want to just 'dive' right in. That might just traumatize him even more.

Logan did as he was told, feeling extremely awkward, but not at all skittish which he took as a good sign. He held onto the back of Kendall's hand and brought it down, hovering for a moment over himself, trying to figure out the best way to do this, then said softly, "They sorta cupped it?"

Kendall immediately curled his fingers a little and waited, "Okay."

Logan breathed and then pressed his friend's hand against the most private part of his anatomy. _Well, this is awkward._

Kendall adjusted his fingers, shifting until Logan was completely cupped the way he imagined might have happened, which meant he was pretty sure what he was feeling was Logan's sack at his fingertips while his palm was pressed against the most important part. He kept his hand there, waiting to see if it was helping or if Logan had any other directions.

They laid like that for a few minutes, neither really having any idea what to say or how to proceed, until Kendall broke the silence.

"Is it helping?"

"I… don't know," Logan said.

"Do you still feel…however you were feeling?"

"I don't…but then. Like, I keep thinking 'Wow this is awkward, but I'll just think about this from now on instead of what happened' but that just makes me think about what happened again even though I yell at my brain not to, and I just remember the touch of _that_ person all over again. You can let go now. I'll just go back in the shower. I'll get it over with quick and I'll be alright."

"We've gotten this far, maybe I'm just holding it wrong?" Kendall readjusted his fingers, sliding his fingertips up and over and under, shifting his hand down a little so Logan's tip was rubbing toward the center of his palm now.

Logan shifted. "Uh, no. That's okay, you can let go."

"Just give it another minute? Or…I'm not freaking you out again, am I?" Kendall started readjusting his fingers again, though he was about to let go. Logan jerked back a little.

"No, I'm not freaking out, but, Kendall, its fine, just let go," Logan reached down quickly to grab at Kendall's hand. "Let go-

"Just a sec—" Kendall let go long enough to evade Logan's hand, and then took hold again anyway, not willing to give up just yet. Especially since Logan had just said he wasn't making him feel the same way his molester did.

"Kendall-!"

"But I just…. _Oh_ ," Kendall flushed. He now knew exactly why Logan wanted him to let go, and it had nothing to do with wanting to shower and everything to do with what happened when a male's parts were fondled the way Kendall was touching Logan's. "Well at least we know what happened isn't stopping you from—"

"Oh my God, would you just stop," Logan could tell his face was beet red. "This is really embarrassing right now."

"Okay, okay, but did _that_ help any?" Kendall asked.

"Um…I guess?"

"Yes or no?"

"I can't really think right now because your hand is still touching me, so I can't tell you if it's helping or not," Logan said quickly, very flustered. "Can you just let go now?"

"So wait, if you can't think right now, you're definitely not thinking about what happened, right?" Kendall asked, hell bent on not giving up on finding a way.

"Yeah? I guess?" Logan shifted. "You can stop any time now."

"I don't think I should stop," the blonde said stubbornly.

"What?! Then, what? Are you just going to keep your hand there all night?" Logan said sarcastically.

"No…" Kendall cleared his throat. "I think you should let nature take its course…so to speak?" He cleared his throat again. _The things he would do for a friend_ , he wondered if this was going a little too far. But, Logan needed his help. He could do this for him, and Kendall couldn't think of any other way to fix it.

"What, so you want to—" Logan cut off with a gasp when Kendall wrapped his hand completely around his cock, holding firmly, yet gently, and slid his hand up.

The two fell completely silent. Kendall reached the top, paused, waiting to see if Logan would tell him to stop. He would if Logan wasn't okay with it, of course. But Logan never said anything, so Kendall slid his hand back down.

Silence reigned as Kendall continued. He wasn't moving too fast yet. Obviously he knew what he was doing considering the years spent of doing this to himself; plus he knew he couldn't keep doing this dry or it'll make things uncomfortable when he sped up.

He slid his hand back up and thumbed at the tip. Logan's breath caught, and that's when Kendall realized…things just got really different. Without stopping to _think_ about what he was doing, he had just changed something that was supposed to be innocent into something intimate between best friends.

He quietly gulped, then ran his thumb back down a little, trying to see if there was any moisture gathered at the tip that he could use to make things smoother. It didn't seem like there was, so he slid his hand down and up slowly along Logan's length a few more times before thumbing the tip again. He frowned in thought when it still wasn't enough.

Logan, realizing what his friend was trying to do, flushed scarlet and thought fast. He quickly brought his left hand up to his mouth and spit on the palm, only noticing after the fact that Kendall had just done the same thing in his own hand. Since he was already moving his hand back down to himself, he paused midway not knowing if he should help or not.

Kendall nudged his hand, indicating he should go ahead; so Logan kept going and wrapped his hand around himself, sliding his hand up and down a couple times. The blond then reached and grasped firmly, immediately beginning to pump at a faster speed than before. Logan jerked his own hand away when Kendall's collided with his. It made things a little too intimate for him when their hands touched. Of course, he was being silly if he didn't think things were _already_ too intimate, especially since their combined saliva was now being slathered all over his cock, but he was trying not to think about that.

And suddenly all thought and hesitation disappeared because Kendall let loose, and it felt too incredibly good to think about anything other than the rush of blood to his crotch that made him harden more and more as his best friend jerked him off

Small gasps escaped his mouth as he arched into the friction. He wasn't even embarrassed by it, nor was he embarrassed by the smacking sound Kendall's hand made as he sped up impossibly faster.

Logan could feel the heat and pressure building. He groaned loudly. He needed to clutch onto something, but didn't want to grab Kendall's arm for fear he'd stop or slow down. He grasped at the edge of the bed, his fingers slipping into nothingness until just the sheet edge was balled in his fist.

He focused all of his attention on the activity between his legs, rutting slightly along with the rhythm Kendall had set. Everything else fell away until at last the heat exploded at his middle and he cried out in pleasure.

Kendall began to slow down, easing back to a very gentle movement, helping to wring out every last nuance for Logan's gratification. He steered clear of Logan's tip, knowing how sensitive he would be right now. He finally came to a stop, listening as Logan's breathing slowed.

The blonde quickly let go and found an edge of the towel trapped under Logan's body on the bed spread. He wiped his own hand before pulling the towel up around Logan to help clean him up a little.

"I can do that," Logan whispered quietly, flushing as he reached for the towel.

Kendall pulled away and let Logan take over. He scooted back a little, putting some space between him and Logan's backside now that his mission was accomplished…at least he hoped he'd accomplished his mission.

"So…feeling better?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"Much," Logan answered with a little amusement in his voice despite the blush gracing his cheeks. But he was being honest. He no longer felt dirty from the unwanted touch earlier. He felt good, and happy, and at peace. And he was eternally grateful for having a friend willing to go above and beyond for him. He didn't think _he'd_ have ever been willing to do for one of his friends what Kendall just did for him.

He sat up and cleaned himself as best he could, rising to find a pair of boxers. He hesitated before returning to the bed Kendall was still in. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling on his side.

Kendall remembered that the bed they were in was the one Logan has chosen when they first arrived at the hotel. He decided it was time to move to his own bed now, hoping Logan didn't start overthinking things. He made a move to get up.

"You…can stay?" Logan said quietly, unsure if his question was _cool_ to ask. He liked the feeling of Kendall being near him, he couldn't really explain it. Of course, Kendall probably already knew that considering the events of the past hour wouldn't have taken place if Kendall hadn't known.

Kendall stopped and flopped on his back next to Logan. "If you want."

"Just for tonight…okay?" Logan said shyly.

"Sure," Kendall answered.

Logan hesitantly reached for Kendall's hand lying on the bedspread between their prone bodies. Kendall easily grasped Logan's palm.

"We don't speak of this ever," Logan quietly reminded Kendall of his earlier words.

"Never," Kendall agreed.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Thanks," Logan finally whispered.

"Anytime," Kendall said ruefully, gently squeezing Logan's hand reassuringly. He was glad he'd been successful, and it looked like he didn't have to worry about a new weird intimacy between them. They were just friends, one helping the other out...

Right…

* * *

The End


End file.
